Dear Diary
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: "He's changed; he's not the Vlad I... grew up with. He didn't care his father hated werewolves, that Ingrid hates me. I thought wanted to have a peaceful coexistence without any killing"


**I wrote this while grieving which you might be able to tell after reading this. I'm still in shock after a few months... When it happened I was a complete wreck (no joke) I was suppose to decorate our X-mas tree but instead I cried about 2 hours... so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_I've been thinking... what if Bertrand never got dusted by Vlad? Yes, it's been almost 4 days and you might think I'm in denial but the truth is I'm just depressed. I still can't believe he's gone. Anyway this is how I think it should've gone..."_

Bertrand runs through the corridors of the attic. He runs into the Count's throne room. "No Vlad!" Erin shouts. I run in behind Bertrand, I grab him just as he's about to embrace Vlad.  
"Whoa!" Bertrand shouts as I drag him back from Vlad. "What was that for?!"  
"Vlad's going to stake you!" Erin shouts as Vlad holds up his thin stake.  
I gasp; I never knew he'd do that. "Vlad!" He approaches Bertrand with his stake held high. I quickly jump between him and Bertrand. "Vlad, no!"  
"He's the traitor! Or are you one too?" He shouts.  
"I'm no traitor! You are for almost killing him!" I raise my arms at him. "What happened to you?!"  
Vlad grabs my left arm tightly, too tightly. "What is that?!" He shakes my hand looking at the shiny midnight blue ring with a silver wolf head silhouette and the crest of the De Fortunessa's on it. I look away, hating confrontation. "Jess?!"  
Bertrand steps slowly next to me and holds up his left hand showing Vlad the same ring. "Blood rings. We have been for almost a week now."  
Both Erin and Vlad's eyes widen with shock. "What?!" Vlad shouts. "You didn't think to tell us!"  
"Not when you're like this!" I shout back. "You're ignoring us completely!"  
"Bertrand got Adze staked!" Vlad shouts.  
"Adze been dusted? I had nothing to do with that!" Bertrand retaliates back. "I've been with Jessie and Erin all day!"  
"It's true!" Erin and I shout. "He has! He's got evidence about-"  
"Enough! You're lying!" Vlad grips his stake tighter. "Go... I don't ever want to see you both agian. Pack you stuff and leave that dusk, before I change my mind." I open my mouth to shout back but Bertrand pulls me away and out of the room.

He puts his arm around me as I mutter really annoyed. "All the years I known Vlad he knows I'd never betray him! He's changed; he's not the Vlad I... grew up with. He didn't care his father hated werewolves, that Ingrid hates me. I thought wanted to have a peaceful coexistence without any killing. He won't even listen to you about Malik's mother being a shape shifter." I sigh at the end of my rant, why Vlad?  
Bertrand sighs with me. "Jessie there's nothing we can do. He'll just try to kill me or you." We step into our room and embrace tightly. I love you Bertrand.

At dusk Bertrand stands at the gates of Garside Grange High School while I hug goodbye to Erin and Wolfie, we all try not to cry, I'm really going to miss them. Vlad stands with his arms crossed as Bertrand and I leave with Jonno. He's made sure that we'll have roof over our heads. I wish Vlad would change is mind, but I know him to well, so all I can do is wish.

_"But we both know that's not what happened. Jonno's annoyed at Vlad for mind wiping his mother, I guess we both have something in common, and I've been under constant watch by Erin so I don't end up dusting Vlad myself. I don't know if I can trust Vlad... he dusted Bertrand without hearing about Malik and his mother, _Elisabeta_ being the shape shifter who _killed_ Ryan. _

_Speaking of family, I'm not sure about keeping it, it'll remind me to much about him... but I'll take heed of the many things Bertrand said to me in the blood mirror, one of them was "Don't hate Vlad, too much... if you can and try to take care of yourself." He also said, "If you find another man with same feelings you get when you're with me don't waste any time... like we did. I'm sorry I didn't get to bite you and if you do get to the point where you want to be a vampire, ask someone you trust to do it. I'm sorry." I don't blame him, he knows I feel left out with being the only full werewolf here, I mean, Wolfie is half vamp, half wolf so that doesn't count but I'll wait for a while, just to see if my life can get better... I hope so._

_I asked Bertrand if I could it after him he laughed and said "It'll be my pleasure." And for if it was a girl he loved the idea of naming it after my late mother. He also asked "Will you remember me?"  
I said "Of course. Will you remember me?"  
"Forever and always." He said it with a huge grinning smile. We hugged and kissed until he disappeared and I materialised back into the blood mirror room. I'll always miss him... always... I'll keep you posted on the goings on at Garside._

_Until next time.__X x X x_


End file.
